<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be Fair, I Needed You by GrassyOrchards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427801">To Be Fair, I Needed You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards'>GrassyOrchards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Codependency, Hurt No Comfort, Obsession, Old fic I found in my dusty pantry, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassyOrchards/pseuds/GrassyOrchards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*Found this in my files, its really old but I thought it was okay so why not post it. Will not be writing any more IZ stuff lol</p><p>It had ended suddenly. To be completely fair it was also rather anticlimactic, one loud piercing noise and then nothing. It wasn't even gory. A pale pink splatter on the wall, the same liquid gushing from the open wound through the small irkens chest. A staggered step backwards and he collapsed. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be Fair, I Needed You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had ended suddenly. To be completely fair it was also rather anticlimactic, one loud piercing noise and then nothing. It wasn't even gory. A pale pink splatter on the wall, the same liquid gushing from the open wound through the small irkens chest. A staggered step backwards and he collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>The fall of the creature nearly made him flinch, but Dib wasn't letting his guard down despite the obvious scene. The faint scent of gunpowder stung the human childs nose, but otherwise the room no longer bothered his senses.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was left alone, twisting contentedly through the air. Neither body moved. Sharply intaking a breath of air, the human boy called out “Zim?” His voice was uncertain, hands drawing tighter around his weapon. Said irken didn't respond. </p><p> </p><p>Tentatively he stepped forwards, walking over creaking floorboards until he was before the body of the alien that had made his life hell for the past few years. He squatted down, eyes glued onto the gaping wound. The gaping wound he had put in the others chest mere moments ago. A wheezing breath left him, the realization of the current situation finally sinking in.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he couldn't bring himself to smile. As if drawn by instinct he allowed his gun to fall to the floor, the metal object at his feet menacingly. His hand twitched before reaching out and touching the wound, wide eyes trained in between his fingers where the pink liquid seeped over his skin. It was thin, almost see through, and a gross light consistency that wasn't quite blood like. Yet that's what it was.</p><p> </p><p>He had imagined this moment countless times. This was victory as he had always envisioned. Yet he felt nothing. No sorrow, but no joy either. Zim was dead. Calmly his hand moved, poking at the skin around his enemies face, remembering the texture as he had been unable to feel it until now. The biology of Zim had always fascinated him, and he supposed he would be able to explore his organs far more closely. Not like Zim could protest an autopsy anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Yet he was beginning to feel unsettled and hollow. The large red eyes of Zim were open, sparkling and reflective. Had he not seen the wound he would have entirely thought the green-skinned boy to be alive. This was obviously not the case. The irken was gone, and it only took a few seconds. Such little effort really.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm.” he had hoped things would be dramatic, even with a life-threatening wound on one of their bodies they would share some final words. Bicker, accuse, or even admit that they didn't entirely hate each other. Anything other than this dark silence. Even wheezing for last breaths of air or writhing in pain. Not just… Everything ending.</p><p> </p><p>Silently.</p><p> </p><p>A frown pulled at Dibs face, the boy slowly moving from a squat to a sitting position. A few moments and his body began to quake, drawing his knees up to his face and pressing his forehead into them.</p><p> </p><p>His voice remained oddly neutral despite his body presenting the opposite, “It's been fun.” He had hated Zim. Wanted him dead for so long. And yet, now that he had it he felt hollow. Hands stained pink with victory, but feeling so empty.</p><p> </p><p>What was he going to do now? Return to being a normal teenager? Walk the streets knowing he fought off an alien invasion, but never being recognized for his actions? Smile and laugh without the fear of Zim getting to him first? Eat pizza and go to the arcade?</p><p> </p><p>His life had become dedicated to Zim. Hunt him down, challenge him, fight. Rinse, repeat. Frame Zim, follow Zim, run from Zim, yell at Zim, laugh at Zin, laugh with Zim, punch zim, narrowly escape death with Zim, Zim, Zim, Zim.</p><p> </p><p>And now there was no Zim.</p><p> </p><p>A crooked, sad smile broke out on Dib's face. This was everything he wanted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>